Hide Away
by RukaSage
Summary: Alison, the all around American girl and Emily, the mysterious newcomer. Very AU. This will be my first writing a fic around PLL. I made changes due to circumstances. Slowburn. G!p fic. Don't like it, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hide Away

**Author: **RukaSage

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of Pretty Little Liars. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: **This is not an accurate depiction of intersex conditions. I mean no offense.**

A/N2: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N3: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

"Finally!"

Someone yelled from the back of the bus. After three hours of a long drive in an asphalt road, the cheerleaders came to a stop in the school. It was the last day of the cheer camp and before they left for the bus, their coach made them do hundred suicides. Groaning and stretching their pained muscles, one by one, the girls left the bus and went straight to the locker room. A good warm shower will help their sore body.

Alison staggered behind with her duffel bag on right shoulder but still with poise. She doesn't want to give their coach any ideas that she isn't capable of being the team's captain. She went to her locker and prepared her things. She is not in a hurry though some of the girl's already left choosing to take shower in the comfort of their own homes. She looked at the clock and it was almost sundown so she decided to move faster.

"Ali." She looked over her shoulder to see who called her and saw a short brunette in white top and denim shorts. A slightly taller blonde girl is by her side sporting almost the same look except that her top is red.

"Mona, Hanna. What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, obviously," said Mona, the short brunette. Alison raised an eyebrow for the way the girl spoken at her. She shrink back a little and the blonde beside her decided to intervene.

"What she means to say is, do you want us to wait for you? Or—"

Alison smirked as she saw how the two fidgeted just by her looking at them. She is their captain for a reason. "Thanks girls." She said sweetly and the two let out a sigh of relief. "You don't have to. I have a ride."

The duo just nodded and left in a haste, pushing each other and murmuring. She can't hear clearly but decided not to dwell on it.

She took her things and left towards the shower near the back of the room. She went to the second to the last stall. The door was shut and it was eerily quiet. She would have been scared in a time like this but since she specifically chose to shower last every time, she got used to it.

Alison turned the hot water, stood underneath of it already naked. She was taking her time washing her hair when she heard creaking from the distance. She tensed and turned off the water. She listened for that sound again but after a few seconds of nothing, she went back to washing.

Her scream muffled with a big hand that covered her mouth and arm around her waist. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's me…" She relaxed and felt the strong arm around her loosened. She quickly spun on her heel and hit the offender on the chest.

"What the hell Em?! You scared me to death!" After hitting her twice, she then jumped on the girls arms. Emily wrapped her arms around her naked form; the water is still running and soaking them both. The brunette and much taller of the two drag her eyes all over the blonde's body, not even being subtle.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to surprise you but I guess I got a little overboard," said the brunette after she took the blonde's naked form in memory. She wrapped her arms around her and they stood under the shower for a while.

Alison moaned in response as she enjoyed her skin sliding against the brunette. She pulled away slightly and smirked. The taller girl had nothing on and ready for her. "You really missed me Em?" The brunette moaned loudly as small pale hand grabbed her dick, "You feel so good baby. I missed you so much. Three weeks is a long time." Alison tugged Emily's dick up and down until she felt her warm cum leaked from its head and coated her hand.

"I missed you too baby. Mmm…I love your hands Ali…" Emily bucked her hips against the blonde's hand. She pumped faster until she felt her tremble and stopped. "Fuck! Why did you stop? I'm so close." Emily breathed through open mouth and panted heavily.

"Just wait baby. We'll get into that." At that, she dropped on her knees and took the brunette's length inside her mouth.

"Yes!" Emily grabbed the blonde's head and arched her back. "God, Ali…Fucking love your mouth. I missed your mouth baby." With one hand grabbing the sidewall, she thrusts against the blonde's face. Alison took her length as far as she can and bobbed. She wrapped her hand around the flesh that her mouth can't take. "Baby, so good. I'm gonna cum, baby!" Alison bobbed faster and deeper. Emily felt the back of Alison's throat every time she thrusts. She grabbed her ass and hummed, sending her over the edge. "Ali!" Ropes of warm cum exploded down her throat. Alison swallowed them all and licked her lips. Emily panted heavily and leaned on the wall, spent. She watched as the blonde swallowed everything that she gave her. "Shit, that was so good baby. Thank you."

Alison stood and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're welcome. I missed doing that too and especially I missed your taste." She crushed their lips together and bit her lower lip. She sucked and nibbled on abuse lips and tongue. She grinds her pussy against the obvious hardness that is settling against her.

Emily came up for air and pushed her away. "Same here, but first…" She kneeled in front of the other girl's center and inhaled deeply. "So good." Emily took her left leg and hooked it over her shoulder. Alison moaned loudly, anticipating what will come next. She braced herself on the wall and with one hand, grabbed the back of the taller girl's neck.

"Please Em…" The brunette met her pussy in a hard lip locked and sucked hard. "Emmy!" Alison arched her back and pushed her crotch further against her warm mouth. Emily took a broad lick from the entrance until she reached her clit. She flicked and sucked it until it came out from its hood. She smirked and bit. "Fuck!" Alison held on to the brunette's head with both hands. She leaned back against the now already cold wall. With two fingers, Emily pushed inside her without warning. "Ah! Baby!" Alison bucked her hips against her thrusts while Emily sucks on her clit. "Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!" Emily pulled out and replaced her fingers with her tongue. She rolled and pinched the clit until the blonde came with a scream, "Emily!" She squirted all over the brunette's face and mouth. Emily looked up, their eyes met and then she swallowed. Alison trembled and shivered again from that scene. Her knees almost gave out when Emily stood and kissed her, still tasting herself on her mouth.

They just stood there kissing and feeling each other's skin as the water washed them out of sweat and the smell of their sex. Emily ran both her hands up and down her sides. She giggled every time the brunette brushes the spot that tickled her. The brunette caressed her ass and squeezed with every pass of her hands.

"You're so beautiful Ali," said Emily out of breath. Alison smiled and kissed her hard. Emily cupped her pussy and groaned at how wet the blonde is. Alison squirmed under her ministrations. Two of the brunette's smooth fingers played with her folds and wetness. She reached behind her and turned off the shower. The water is getting colder now.

"I need you baby." Alison nuzzled her face against the crook of the taller girl's neck while rolling her hips in time with her hand. She spread her legs further to give the brunette more access to her treasure chest.

"Condom?" Emily bit on her shoulder.

"Not today. I want you to fuck me raw."

"Hmm, shit Ali. If you don't stop talking like that I don't know how long I can stop myself ravishing you."

"Then don't," she husked and bit Emily's ear lobe.

Emily growled, "Oh, I won't." She pushed her against the wall and lifted her. Alison instantly wrapped her legs around her waist. She groaned loudly as she felt the tip of the other girl's dick brushed her opening. Her moans echoed around the room. "Ready?" Alison nodded and grabbed on her shoulders. Emily lifted her and lined herself. She lowered her and both moaned as the blonde took all her length slowly. "How come you are still this tight?" She pushed and got deeper inside her.

"MM…Ah! I-I don't know but you love i-it!" She clung to Emily as she thrusts in and out of her, faster and deeper.

"You bet I do!" Emily unwound the blonde's legs from her waist and hooked it over her shoulders. "Fuck!" Her thrusts piston as she watched her dick go in and out of her girl. She thanked every god or whomever out there that made her girl this flexible.

Alison had her eyes close and her nails digging Emily's shoulder. Her mouth opened and gasped for air. Emily reached further deeper inside her in this angle and she loves it very much. She can feel her all the way to her cervix. "Baby! More! Fuck me more!"

"Hold on the handles baby," She said in between her thrusts. Her grip is slipping and she doesn't want to drop the girl in the brink of their orgasm. Alison held on to the top of the wall tightly as Emily adjusted herself. Without much more talking, Emily fucked her again and again to their hearts content. Alison's and Emily's mixed moans and screams surrounded them. Alison slides up and down against the wall after every hard thrusts of Emily.

"Not yet! Not yet! Right there!" Emily crushed their lips together. Alison felt the stirring in her stomach and the quivering of her pussy. Sensing the girl's orgasm approaching, Emily reached down and pinched the girl's clit. "Ah! Emily! Em!" Alison broke down and squirted for the second time. Emily thrusts in two more times before releasing her load inside the blonde. "Baby! Ali!"

They both wrapped their arms around each other as the brunette pulled away from the wall and sat on the tiled floor with the blonde straddling her. Alison rolled her hips a few times getting comfortable on top of the brunette as she is still buried inside her.

Emily chuckled, "I can't believe we just did that."

"What?"

"After we talked about using protection every time we make love, we still go through without it."

Alison was enjoying their moment until she heard those words. Emily panicked as she felt the blonde tensed and realized what she said. "Ali? I-I din't mean…"

"Shut up Fields." Alison said sharply and stood hastily. Her knees buckled and managed to hold on to the tiles before it gave out. Emily closed her eyes in shock. That name again, it's been a while since the blonde called her on her surname and it was the time that the head cheerleader is still the ring leader of her bullies. She knew she screwed up and waited for the blonde to blow up.

Alison struggled to wrap the towel around her and as she did so, she looked down on the brunette still sitting on the floor. "Don't forget your place, Fields. We are not making love, it's just sex. Everything is about sex for me so stop daydreaming. I am not and won't ever fall for someone like you." Alison said with all the venom she can muster and Emily felt it. She tried hard not to cry in front of the blonde and not give her the satisfaction of seeing her like that. Alison knew what she is saying is hurting the brunette but she can't stop it. Everything the brunette told her is making her feel things that she didn't want to feel and comprehend. With last one final look down at the girl, she got out of the shower and dressed fast.

Emily stood but stayed in the shower. Hot tears already flowing down her flushed cheeks as soon as the blonde turned to go. She knew it was a long shot, heck it was impossible for the blonde to feel something for her but sometimes she felt that the blonde feels the same. She is getting tired of the hot and cold treatment. She felt dread thinking that it would be the last time she would have Alison like that, just because of the stupidity of opening her mouth.

She decided to dress and go home to wallow in tears when she saw two figure standing against a red car not far from where she stood. A girl and a boy. Judging from how the girl stood and the color of her hair, she knew who it was. She knew she shouldn't look but can't stop herself. The two figure is locked in a frenzied kiss, their hands roaming each other and the guy's one hand is cupping the blonde's ass.

Emily heaved a lungful of air and brushed away the tears that already started from falling and rush to her car. Without sparing any glance, she revved her car out of the parking lot. She didn't notice a pair of icy blue eyes watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The party was already in full swing when Emily and her friends got there. It was the usual party that Noel Khan threw before and after the school year. Emily doesn't know why she let her friends drag her in here. It was for the popular crowd and as far as she knows, she or they are far from it. She looked around, trying to find that specific blonde that she wanted to see ever since that fateful day in the locker room. She tried to talk to the blonde, but alas Alison won't give her the time of the day and even if she did give her attention, it was always a sneer and insult towards her. It was that something Emily is afraid of, for the blonde to treat her like what they had didn't mean anything. 

"Guys! You finally came!" 

Emily saw a familiar blonde barreling past the drunken bodies in the dance floor trying to get to where they are. She laughed as the blonde almost face planted on the floor when her legs caught on one of the dancers. 

"Hanna! You're drunk!" Spencer shook her head as she help the blonde steady on her feet. 

Spencer, always the goody two shoes of the group. Hanna, well, even though she is a cheerleader and popular, she stayed friends with them. One of the loudest people she knows. 

"Han, are you sure you're okay?" asked Aria. Although being the shortest of the group, she does pack a punch. 

Hanna dismissed her by a hand and smiled, "Of course. Come, come, let's get you something to drink." 

Hanna dragged the three in the kitchen where all the drinks laid on the counter. One by one, the girls took each cup with different colored drinks in them. Spencer and Aria were both skeptical but decided to just go with it when they saw Emily drown her drink in one move. 

Emily took another cup and readied to take a sip when she saw Alison staring at her from the other side of the house with an unreadable face. Hesitantly, Emily walked towards the blonde but Alison glared at her then turned and disappeared to nowhere. Emily released a deep sigh. 

She doesn't know how much she already drank when she stumbled inside the kitchen again. She almost whacked her face against the fridge when she steadied herself after a certain blonde pushed past her. She caught the girl's arm before she reached the door. 

"Woah, wait up," Emily said with a slight slur. She tugged the girl closer to her and smiled widely, recognizing who she caught. "Well, hello there Ali…" 

"Let go of me." Alison tugged her arm back but the brunette is stronger than her. "For fucks sake Fields, let go!" She pushed the brunette a little stronger than she intended, making Emily fall back on the counter. 

"Fuck!" Emily hissed as she rubbed her injured hip and glared at the stunned blonde. 

"E-Em…I—" She was cut off by a bruising kiss. The blonde tried to push the brunette off of her but Emily pushed herself further against the blonde. "S-Stop…" 

"No. You've been avoiding me and it will stop right now." With her alcohol filled mind she knew that Alison won't take orders from anyone but she didn't care. She wanted her and she will get her. 

"I said stop, you, freak!" 

Emily froze hearing that from the blonde again but instead of doing what the other girl wanted, she continued kissing her harshly. When she felt that the blonde is not returning her kisses, not even moving, Emily pulled away, "Ali, please…" Emily said in a small voice, seeing the blank look on the blonde's face. 

She doesn't know where they are going but as long as the blonde is kissing her like that, she will go anywhere with her. She doesn't care if any of the other students saw them, she will not stop kissing her. She grunted as her back hit a hard wall and another body pressed up against her while kissing her neck. 

"Bed…I—We need a bed," Emily said. The girl laughed and tugged her inside an unknown room. She doesn't care even if it belongs to Noel Kahn or one of his maids, as long as it has a bed that will do. 

"Fuck baby, you're so ready for me," said the girl as she felt the hardness of the brunette pressing against her thigh. 

"Yes, so much. Please Ali, do something." She heard another laugh before she found herself on top of a bed and another body hovered on her. She smirked, then held the blonde's face and pulled for a kiss. 

"Mm, fuck! Em, baby, I can feel you. I need you now." 

Emily didn't waste anymore time and flipped the blonde. She roamed her eyes all over the girl's body and even though her sight is clouded by alcohol, she still appreciated the girl's body, "You're so beautiful." 

The blonde sat up, stared at her then took off her clothes without missing a beat. Emily, noticing the urgency, took off her clothes as well, leaving herself with her boxers. 

She moaned as warm hand cupped her hard length. "You're so big. Can I see you baby?" Emily nodded and let the girl took her boxer off. "Wow, you're much bigger than I imagined." The blonde held the brunette's length in both hands and stared intently as if seeing if for the first time. 

"Stop teasing me A—fuck!" She gripped the blonde's head as warm mouth took all her length. "Yeah, just like that sweetheart." She moaned and groaned as the blonde sucked her dick and massaged her balls. "Yes, yes, I'm gonna cum." The blonde moved her hand faster while trying to take everything at once. She gagged a few times as Emily bucked her hips. She held the brunette's hips in place feeling the tell tale of the girl's oncoming orgasm. "Ali…I'm gonna—Yes! Fuck!" Emily grabbed the blonde's head and shoved herself inside as her cum spurts inside the blonde's mouth. 

"Mm, you taste so good. Now, it's my turn." The blonde laid back with Emily on top of her and moaned. Emily settled in between her legs and rubbed her still hard length against the girl's pussy. 

"Wow, you're dripping. I knew you still want me." Emily kissed the blonde with so much force that she felt her lips bleeding. The blonde released a strangled moan and the brunette took it as a good sign. 

She buried her face on the crook of the girl's neck and bit. "Em!" Emily bit and sucked wanting to mark the girl for everyone to see. She knew the girl will be furious but still kept going. 

Emily, intoxicated by her lust and the hurt she kept when Alison avoided her, didn't wait anymore to tease the panting blonde. She held her dick and positioned it against the girl's entrance. "Oh my…" She heard the blonde moaned again. With how big the head is, she struggled to push her dick in. She kept prodding and pushing against the lips until its head finally got in, just barely. "Ah!" She smirked then pushed her length in one swift motion without waiting for the blonde. She knew how much Alison like to be taken rough especially by her. Hearing the blonde's cry of ecstasy, she kept thrusting and panting. "Please! Yes! Give me more!" And more she gave. Her thrusts became wilder and her pace faster. All through out the night she didn't stop. Even after her blonde is already fallen to unconsciousness, she kept pounding her until she can't make it hard anymore and her eyes gave out on her. 

She woke up with a start then fell back in the bed with a loud groan. Emily held her head as the thumping inside increases whenever she moves. 

"Fuck, what happened?" 

She opened her eyes only to close it again as the sun almost blinded her. She felt around the bed, noticing how different it felt from her own. "Shit!" Slowly, bits and pieces of what happened that night came back to her. She looked down her body, "No, no…" she said while shaking her head. Her head is throbbing and she is naked on someone's bed. Emily tried to think who she could've slept with but nothing came into her mind. 

"Blonde," she whispered, as if someone will hear her. Her heart thumped loudly. There are only few blondes she knew and only a couple who knew that she has a dick. She dreaded with her next thought, "No, please…let it be Hanna or Ali." She shuddered with that. "On second thought, don't let it be Hanna, she's one of my best friends." 

It would be a complete disaster if she slept with a stranger, not so many people knew her condition. If ever it goes out, she'll be dead. Then, it hit her. She smiled, recalling calling Alison's name during their tryst, but then shrugged it off. Then there is Paige, but she is a different shade of blonde that she remembered. "Yeah, I didn't even see her in the party." She looked around, not once she found something that can tell her who the mysterious girl is. Not wanting to stay there any longer, she rushed for her clothes and hastily put it on. 

While forcing her jeans on her legs, she cursed when she heard a loud ringing inside the room. Recognizing her ring tone, Emily ducked under the table and the bed to look for it. 

"How?" She found it on the far end under the bed, slightly buried with men's clothes. 

_Shit_, she cursed internally. Looking at the name of the screen, she battled herself if she will answer it or not. Hope against hope, she pressed the button and breathed a lungful of air, 

"What is it Paige?" 

Yes, I know. I'm really, really sorry. I know you hate me now, I hate myself too (well, not really). I didn't mean it to take this long for an update. My trusted laptop decided to let me down without warning and needed to re-format. So yeah, everything is gone. 

Sorry again for this short update. I was overwhelmed by how much people wanted me to update. I didn't expect it to be liked by so many. So, I give you a short and fast one. I'll make it up to you in the next chapters. I don't know when that will be but for sure it won't take too long. Please bear with me. Thank you. 

Sorry for all the mistakes, I made this rush.

tbc


End file.
